


Lo miro y  siento que miro el infinito

by Loredi



Series: Viñetas inspiradas en las declaraciones estúpidas de J.K. Rowling. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Lo miro y  siento que miro el infinito

Lo miro, lo miro y siento que miro lo infinito. No puedo evitar pensar que brilla, estoy seguro de que tiene un aura resplandeciente alrededor suyo. Lo miro moverse de un lado a otro, gesticulando firmemente, torciendo una sonrisa en las partes más potentes de su discurso y sonrío con él, y me muevo en mi asiento para seguir su rumbo atentamente. Y entonces lo dice: “por el bien mayor”. Esas cuatro palabras son el lema de mi vida, de la suya… de nuestras vidas. Estoy seguro que algún día triunfaremos. Estoy seguro que cuando lo hagamos el mundo será un lugar mejor. Y será nuestro… nuestra creación. Él se detiene y me mira, me sonríe abiertamente – como pocas veces lo hace –, con la pasión que baila en sus ojos cuando discutimos los detalles de nuestro plan. Sus ojos brillan: como él. Viene y se sienta a mi lado y sus ojos ya no están bailando sino concentrados en un punto inexistente, fijos, poderosos, desafiantes. Sus ojos están en el día en que consigamos el poder para hacer lo que ansiamos.

 

Ese día, en que el mundo sea un lugar mejor, nuestro lugar mejor, se lo diré.


End file.
